Almond Blossom
by Believe137
Summary: Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk orang yang dicinta, Lee Sungmin. KYUMIN./ Saya ganti pen name dari BLACK TIME menjadi BELIEVE137.


Almond Blossom

Summary : Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk orang yang dicinta, Lee Sungmin.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin

Genre : Angst

Rating : T

Warning : Fanfic ini milik saya. Ini hanya sebuah fanfic yang berasal dari pemikiran saya sendiri. Hanya untuk penggemar KyuMin. Fanfic ini tidak nyata, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka, but… KyuMin is forever real.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang kosong langit-langit kamarnya. Tubuh mungilnya masih terbalut kemeja hitam lengkap dengan jas hitam dan dasi. Kepalanya ditumpu dengan tangan kanannya sebagai bantal, dan tangan kiri memegang sebuah tape recorder digital pemberian seseorang,

.

.

* * *

–_Seseorang yang pemakamannya baru saja dia hadiri._

* * *

.

.

.

.

**_Flashback…._**

"Min! Sungmin!" seorang pemuda dengan rambut hazel melambai pada seorang pemuda yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya _–Sungmin–._

Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil segera menoleh dan menemukan Kyuhyun –_pemuda berambut hazel– _tengah melambai padanya. Senyum itu merekah menampilkan kedua gigi kelincinya yang tampak menggemaskan. Dengan berlari kecil, dia menghampiri Kyuhyun –sang kekasih.

"Sudah menunggu dari tadi, Kyu? Maaf, kau tahu kan guru Lim itu selalu menambah jam pelajarannya seenak udel."

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum menawannya. "Lumayan lama, sekitar 20 menit. Kajja, kita ke kantin."

Dia merengkuh telapak tangan yang lebih mungil darinya itu, dan seketika rasa hangat mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Rasanya…sangat nyaman.

"Sungmin, kau tahu kan kalau aku mencintaimu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin melebar. "Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"aku tahu, Kyu."

"Dan aku sangat menyukaimu."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibir pinknya. Kyuhyun tidak akan berhenti menyatakan perasaannya kalau Sungmin tidak membalas perkataan cintanya itu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintai, menyayangi, dan menyukaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu." Pemuda berkulit susu itu kembali tersenyum manis, jangan lupakan gigi kelincinya yang imut ikut terlihat kala dia tersenyum.

"Great! Janji tidak meninggalkanku kan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia tahu Kyuhyun mengatakan itu karna pemuda takut kejadian 1 tahun yang lalu terulang. Saat dimana Sungmin mengkhianati Kyuhyun untuk bersama pemuda lain. Dan saat itu juga Sungmin hampir mati karna menyesal. Hubungannya merenggang saat itu, dan keduanya sama-sama terpuruk. Tidak, Sungmin tidak mau mengungkit lagi kejadian itu.

"Aku tidak akan pernah pergi lagi, Kyu." lirih Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya. Melepas tautan tangan mereka, dan berganti memeluk bahu sempit kekasihnya.

"Aku yang tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi untuk yang kedua kalinya, min."

Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. "Maaf untuk mengungkit soal itu, kau hanya perlu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."

Sungmin mengangguk, dia kembali menautkan jarinya dengan Kyuhyun. "Aku juga mencintaimu, dan kupastikan akan seperti itu untuk seterusnya."

"Aku pegang janjimu, min. Aku percaya padamu." Mengecup sekilas bibir pink itu, dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kantin.

**_Flashback End…_**

**_. _**

Sungmin seharusnya tahu apa arti kalimat 'janji dibuat untuk dilanggar'. Seharusnya Sungmin tahu, dia kembali jatuh dilubang yang sama untuk kedua kalinya.

.

**_Flashback…_**

"Seharusnya aku menyerah saja dari awal, min."

Suara lirih itu terdengar bersamaan dengan uap putih yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Di malam natal ini, seharusnya sepasang kekasih saling mengaitkan tangannya berbagi kehangatan untuk Christmas eve, terutama untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang harusnya berbagi kebahagian karna besok, 25 Desember, adalah hari natal sekaligus perayaan hari jadi mereka. Ya, hari jadi mereka bertepatan pada hari natal.

Tapi kenapa justru keadaannya adalah Kyuhyun dengan wajah kecewanya, dan Sungmin yang jatuh berlutut dengan air mata dipipinya.

"Aku pernah bilang kalau aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi lagi, tapi tanganku semakin sulit menggapaimu lagi, kau sudah terlalu jauh dariku, min."

Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun. Sungguh ini adalah untuk yang kedua kalinya Sungmin merasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di dunia.

Yesung, pemuda yang dulu membuat Sungmin mengkhianati Kyuhyun kembali datang kekehidupannya dan memintanya kembali padanya. Dan dengan bodohnya dia meng'iya'kan.

Untuk kedua kalinya dia menjadi kekasih Yesung, untuk kedua kalinya dia mengulang kesalahan yang sama, untuk kedua kalinya dia mengkhianati Kyuhyun, untuk yang kedua kalinya dia menyakiti perasaan Kyuhyun, untuk yang kedua kalinya dia menyesal, dan untuk yang kedua kalinya dia kembali mencoba menyusun hatinya yang hancur karna melihat wajah terluka Kyuhyun. Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya juga, dia merasa akan mati karna perasaan menyesal memukul hatinya.

"Hiks, maaf. Tolong jangan membenciku, Kyuhyun." Sungmin tahu dia bodoh. Orang bodoh mana yang mau sukarela tidak membenci orang yang menyakiti hatinya dan mengkhianatinya untuk kedua kalinya?

"Aku tidak akan membencimu, karna kau tahu aku mencintaimu."

_–__dan Sungmin tahu kalau orang itu adalah Kyuhyun._

"Apa kau tidak pernah mencintaku, min?"

Sungmin mengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap mata Kyuhyun yang telihat semburat luka disana.

_Dan luka itu lagi-lagi karna aku._

"A-aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun tersenyum pahit. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu, siapa yang akan kau pilih, aku atau Yesung?"

Dan Sungmin kehilangan berjuta kata yang ingin dia ungkapkan. Siapa? Siapa yang akan dia pilih? Siapa yang dia cintai?

Kyuhyun yang menyadari itu hanya mengangguk pelan. "Aku mengerti. Baiklah, selamat natal Lee Sungmin, dan selamat hari jadi kita yang ke-4. Dan mungkin itu akan menjadi hari jadi kita yang terakhir, oh ya terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, maaf aku lupa membawa hadiah untukmu, hehe ketinggalan di rumah."

Pemuda ikal itu berbalik menampilkan punggung tegapnya namun terlihat rapuh. "Selamat tinggal, Lee Sungmin."

Tangisan Sungmin semakin keras kala netranya tidak lagi melihat sosok tubuh Kyuhyun.

_Kyuhyun, maaf. Maafkan aku.._

**_Flashback End…_**

**_._**

Entah sejak kapan Sungmin merasa air mata itu kembali mengalir. Betapa dia sangat merindukan pemuda itu. Pemuda yang selalu memeluknya, menciumnya, bermanja padanya, mengungkapkan kata cinta untuknya, membuat pipinya merona, dan yang mau menerimanya kembali walau dalam hati tersayat.

_Kyuhyun, bolehkah aku merindukanmu?_

Kakinya melangkah menuju sudut kamarnya yang terdapat pohon natal. Pohon natal yang dia hias bersama Kyuhyun pada malam natal sebelumnya sekaligus hari perayaan jadi mereka yang ke-3.

Tangannya terangkat mengambil secarik kertas dengan bentuk hati yang tergantung di puncak pohon natal. Kertas Harapan. Dia membeli 2 kertas harapan saat itu. Satu untuknnya, dan satu untuk Kyuhyun sebagai hadiah perayaan mereka yang ke-3.

Kertas miliknya belum terisi satu katapun karna sampai saat itu dia masih bingung harus mengisinya dengan apa.

Matanya teralih pada tape recorder digital yang diberikan oleh adik Kyuhyun, Cho Hyukjae. Sungmin tidak tahu apa isi dari alat perekam itu. Dia belum mendengarnya sejak Cho Hyukjae memberikan benda itu padanya sehabis pemakaman.

_–__pemakaman Kyuhyun._

_._

**_Flashback…_**

Ceklek

Sungmin membuka pintu rumahnya saat ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintunya.

Matanya melebar melihat adik Kyuhyun berada tepat didepannya dengan wajah sendu. Sungmin bingung harus bagaimana sekarang. Semenjak dia berpisah dengan Kyuhyun, dia tidak lagi berhubungan dengan pemuda itu ataupun dengan keluarganya. Mereka tidak pernah bertemu lagi. Dan semenjak itu juga Sungmin menjadi orang yang cengeng. Hubungannya dengan Yesung pun sudah berakhir. Pemuda tampan itu sudah menjadi pendamping namja imut yang Sungmin ketahui namanya Ryeowook. Dan Sungmin tidak merasa kecewa atau sakit hati, karna yang dia cintai hanya seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

"Hyukkie? Ada ap –"

Kata-katanya terpotong kala tubuhnya ditubruk oleh pelukan erat Hyukjae.

"Hiks, Kyuhyun hyung.."

Sungmin tidak mengerti kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras seperti ini. Debaran yang tidak biasa. Debaran yang seolah tersirat ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Katakan ada apa?"

Hyukjae melepas pelukannya. "Mobil..kecelakaan..Kyuhyun hyung hiks…meninggal ..Kyuhyun hyung hiks hiks." Pemilik gummy smile itu tidak dapat merangkai kata-katanya dengan baik dan terisak lebih keras. Tapi, Sungmin dapat mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan.

Kyuhyun? Kecelakaan? Meninggal? Apa yang….

"Tidak..tidak.. kumohon bilang tidak, hyuk!" air mata itu mulai mengalir. Setetes, dua tetes, dan kemudian tidak terhitung lagi.

Keduanya menangis. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun setelah itu. Dan Hyukjae memutuskan untuk pulang setelahnya.

"Besok pemakamannya. Aku harap kau bisa datang, Sungmin hyung."

**_Flashback End…_**

**_._**

Lagi-lagi denyutan sakit itu Sungmin rasakan saat menyadari Kyuhyun-nya pergi meninggalkannya. Dan tidak akan kembali lagi. Kyuhyun pergi, dan Sungmin tidak akan pernah bisa menyambut kedatangannya lagi. Karna Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah kembali padanya. Tidak akan, dan tidak bisa.

Dia ingat perkataan Hyukjae di pemakaman saat pemuda gummy smile itu memberikan tape recorder milik Kyuhyun.

"ini milik Kyuhyun hyung. Aku rasa ini untukmu karna aku sempat mendengarnya dan dia menyebut namamu di rekaman suaranya itu. Rekamannya mungkin sekitar tanggal 26 desember tahun kemarin."

26 desember tahun kemarin? Itu berarti sehari setelah hari natal dan hari jadi mereka yang ke-4, dan juga setelah mereka berpisah.

.

.

.

Sungmin mendudukkan dirinya dilantai dan menyenderkan punggungnya pada kaki ranjang. Mata menatap lekat tape recorder itu. Dengan ragu dia memencet tombol on. Dan suara yang begitu dia rindukan terdengar bersamaan dengan air matanay yang kembali mengalir.

.

**Hai, aku Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Ini sedikit kurang kerjaan memang, tapi entah kenapa aku ingin merekam suaraku di tape recorder ini untuk mencurahkan perasaanku saat ini. Karna aku bingung harus mencurahkannya ke mana lagi hehe.**

**Kau tahu, perasaanku hancur saat ini. Dan aku bingung harus melakukan apa untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula.**

**.**

_Dan itu semua karna aku kan?_

_._

**Kemarin hari natal dan hari jadiku yang ke-4 dengan kekasihku, Lee Sungmin. Dia bukan perempuan, dia seorang pria. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya.**

**.**

Sungmin merasa hatinya hancur untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun begitu mencintainya. Tapi kenapa dia begitu tega meninggalkan Kyuhyun dulu?

_Kyu, sekali lagi, maafkan aku._

_._

**Oh, bolehkah aku menganggap tape recorder ini sebagai Sungmin? Agar aku bisa merasa kalau Sungmin sedang mendengar ceritaku dan seolah aku sedang bicara padanya. Boleh kan? Tentu saja boleh, tape ini kan milikku!**

**.**

_Aku sedang mendengarmu, Kyu. Aku disini, sedang mendengarmu._

_._

**Sungmin? Hai, Lee Sungmin. Ini baru 1 hari setelah kita berpisah tapi aku sudah sangat merindukanmu. Padahal kita satu sekolah, satu tempat les, dan rumah kita hanya berbeda komplek, tapi kenapa aku merasa kau sangat..jauh?**

**.**

"Maaf, maafkan aku Kyuhyun." Lagi, Sungmin kembali menjadi orang yang sangat cengeng.

.

**Aku merasa menjadi orang bodoh. Dan maaf, aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk tidak membiarkanmu pergi. Aku hanya tidak mengerti harus bagaimana lagi. Sungmin, tolong jangan berdiri ditempat dimana aku tidak bisa melihatmu, tidak bisa menjangkaumu.**

**.**

"Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Kyuhyun. Aku tidak menepati janjiku untuk tidak pergi lagi. Aku disini, Kyu hiks."

.

**Sungmin apa kau ingat hadiah yang kau berikan saat hari jadi kita yang ke-3? Kertas harapan berbentuk hati. Kita bisa menulis apapun yang kita harapkan disana, tapi aku belum menulis apapun disana karna saat itu aku belum punya harapan yang aku inginkan.**

**–****karna harapanku sudah terwujud, yaitu bersamamu.**

**.**

Sungmin merasa hatinya yang belum tersusun dengan baik sudah hancur kembali. Pemuda manis itu terisak mengeluarkan semua perasaan sesak yang ada.

.

**Tapi sekarang kita sudah tidak bersama lagi. Kau memiliki 'pangeran'mu sendiri, dan itu bukan aku. Jadi sekarang, aku merasa aku tahu apa yang harus aku tulis dikertas harapan itu sekarang, dan untuk kemudian aku gantung dipuncak pohon natal seperti katamu.**

**.**

Sungmin ingat saat dia memberitahu Kyuhyun untuk menggantung kertas harapan itu dipuncak pohon natal. Pucak pohon natal dengan aksen bintang disana, agar mereka tahu kalau harapan mereka indah seperti bintang dilangit.

.

**Aku jadi punya ide kalau harapanku yang aku tulis menjadi hadiah hari jadi kita yang ke-4 kemarin. Kau ingatkan kalau aku belum memberimu hadiah. Jadi aku persembahkan harapanku itu untukmu, meski aku juga tidak yakin kau akan tahu soal harapan yang kutulis disana.**

**.**

Sungmin menghentikan tangisannya dan beranjak untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Dia akan ke apartemen Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi dia membiarkan tape recorder itu menyala agar dia bisa mendengarnya sambil menyetir.

.

**Tapi aku tidak peduli kau tahu atau tidak. Yang terpenting Tuhan tahu dan aku hanya bisa berdoa Tuhan akan mengabulkannya. Walau aku tahu itu akan sangat sulit dikabulkan. Ngomong-ngomong aku suka hadiahmu, apa itu kau yang buat sendiri? Sangat lucu dan hangat. Dengan boneka beruang pemberiamu itu aku bisa sedikit mengatasi rinduku hehe. Wanginya seperti wangi tubuhmu. Wangi vanilla.**

**.**

Sungmin tidak tahu kapan matanya kembali memanas. Boneka beruang. Dia sengaja memberikannya karna mengingat panggilan sayangnya untuk Kyuhyun. KyuBear.

.

**Kau sedang apa sekarang, Sungmin? Aku merindukanmu. Demi tuhan, aku benar-benar merindukanmu, min.**

**.**

Isakan itu kembali terdengar. Tanpa suara, Sungmin mengumamkan 'aku merindukanu juga' terus menerus. Dia bisa mendengar suara Kyuhyun bergetar disana.

.

**Apa kau bahagia sekarang? Akan kupastikan kau bahagia. Karna kali ini aku mengganti janjiku yang semula tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi menjadi–**

**–****akan memastikanmu bahagia.**

**.**

"Tidak, kumohon. Kau mengingkari janjimu, Kyu. Aku tidak akan bahagia lagi, semuanya hilang. Bersamaan dengan menghilangnya sosokmu, Kyu."

.

**Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padaku. Dadaku sakit sekali, rasanya sangat sesak. Apa aku sakit jantung? Atau sakit paru-paru? Seingatku aku tidak punya riwayat penyakit apapun selain maag. Rasanya sakit sekali, min. Hal ini juga terjadi saat kau meninggalkanku dulu min.**

**.**

"Hiks jebal…" Sungmin kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan perlahan kala lampu lalu lintas berubah menjadi hijau. Mata itu sudah memerah karna terus menangis. Tangan kanannya memegang kemudi, sedangkan tangan kirinya memukul dadanya yang begitu sesak.

.

**Kadang aku bertanya-tanya kenapa kau lebih memilih Yesung ketimbang diriku. Apa aku membuatmu kecewa? Apa aku membuat kesalahan? Kalau begitu maafkan aku, walaupun aku tahu ini sangat terlambat. Ah! Dadaku sakit lagi kan hehe.**

**.**

"Dadaku juga sakit sekali, Kyu hehe hiks."

Sungmin memberhentikan mobilnya dia area parkir apartemen Kyuhyun. Dan langsung melesat menuju lantai 5, dan berhenti tepat di depan pintu apartemen Kyuhyun.

Tangannya memasukkan kode apartemen Kyuhyun.

_'__bahkan kau tidak mengganti kode apatemenmu, Kyu. Masih menggunakan tanggal hari dimana kita menajdi kekasih'_

Pintu itu terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan yang rapi berhias barang-barang biru berpadu pink. Barang-barang pink milik Sungmin yang sengaja dia letakan dia apartemen Kyuhyun.

.

**Sungmin, aku mencintaimu, menyukaimu, menyayangimu lebih dari yang kau tahu. Ada atau tidaknya aku disisimu, tetaplah hidup dengan baik. Jaga kesehatanmu dan jangan terlalu sering makan burger.**

**.**

Sungmin menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan matanya terfokus pada pohon natal disudut ruangan itu. Dengan langkah rapuh dia berjalan menuju pohon natal itu. Matanya menangkap boneka beruang pemberiannya diletakan dibawah pohon natal.

.

**Mungkin sampai sini saja aku mencurahkan perasaanku. Aku hampir lupa kalau aku belum makan malam. Aku lapar hehe.**

**Baiklah, sampai jumpa Sungmin. Aku lebih suka mengucapkan 'sampai jumpa' daripada 'selamat tinggal', karna sebenarnya aku berharap kita bertemu lagi. Kau mau kan bertemu denganku lagi? Harus mau! Karna aku akan menunggumu. Menungggu Lee Sungmin untuk kesekian kalinya.**

**.**

Tangan Sungmin terangkat untuk mengambil kertas harapan berbentuk hati milik Kyuhyun.

.

**Sampai jumpa, Lee Sungmin.**

**.**

Dan rekaman itu pun berakhir. Bersamaan dengan Sungmin yang kembali merindukan suara mempesona itu.

Tangannya terbuka untuk melihat isi kertas harapan Kyuhyun. Membaca kalimat itu perlahan. Dan kemudian dia jatuh terduduk dengan kertas harapan yang dipeluk didadanya. Menangis. Itu yang bisa Sungmin lakukan untuk saat ini.

.

.

* * *

_Aku harap, Sungmin kembali kepelukanku…._

_Aku akan menunggunya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya._

_Dari Cho Kyuhyun untuk orang yang dicinta, Lee Sungmin._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**END**

* * *

**Epilog**

Sungmin kembali ke apartemennya. Menghampiri pohon atal yang terletak disudut kamarnya untuk mengambil kertas harapannya. Kemudian mengambil pulpen di meja belajar, dan mulai menulis secara perlahan

.

.

_Semoga–_

.

Pergerakan tangannya terhenti sebentar untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk ditulis. Setelah berpikir sejenak, dia kembali menggores kertas itu dengan tinta pulpen.

.

.

_–__Kyuhyun mau menungguku disana…._

_Dari Lee Sungmin untuk orang yang dicinta, Cho Kyuhyun._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

Hai! Beki kembali. Oh iya, Beki ganti pen name dari BLACK TIME menjadi BELIEVE137 hehe. tapi tetep orang yang sama kok.

Kali ini Beki bawa fanfic Angst yang mungkin gagal. Ada yang tau kenapa judulnya Almond Blossom? Almond Blossom itu nama bunga yang artinya harapan. Sekarang ngerti kan kenapa judulnya itu? Haha

Oh iya terima kasih untuk semua readers yang udang mau ngereview di fanfic beki yang judulnya "Sweet Boy". Beki terharu banget T^T maaf ya kalau ada yang gak beki bales reviewnya, insya Allah Beki usahain buat bales review kalian.

Dan fanfic Sweet Boy itu maaf belum dilanjut. Lagi didalam proses, juga lagi miki-mikir yang seru itu gimana kelanjutannya. Hehe.

Dan untuk yang terakhir, Berniat untuk member review? *Bbuing bbuing*

Terima kasih. Annyeong! ^o^


End file.
